


Sweet Music

by ClassicalTorture



Series: Papa Yondu [3]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014)
Genre: Gen, I Don't Even Know, Kid Peter Quill, Violence, Yondu being a whistling babysitter killer dude, arrow kills, whistle arrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2223360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassicalTorture/pseuds/ClassicalTorture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A kinkmeme fill. Yondu whistles his arrow to the tunes of Teran music making little Peter squeel with joy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Music

**Author's Note:**

> A fill of this http://guardian-kink.livejournal.com/1806.html?thread=208142#t208142 prompt

   Cheerful music is playing in his  ears  with words he doesn't comprehend and he whistles along. The arrow makes another circle over his head and descends on a sharp note, striking his opponent  in the neck and pulling back on a low hum he lets out.  

   -  Haaail !  Haaail ! -Croons the voice in his head and he lets his lips form the corresponding sounds, making the arrow rise and fall with the pitch. It looks like he should borrow the  Terran's  device a few more times; it makes his favorite weapon's control very interesting, and teaches him a few new tricks. 

Yondu  whistles along with the slightly annoying "La, la, la" at the end of the song and his arrow screws itself into a guy's ear, literally coming out the other side with a fountain of splashing blue blood. He lifted  his brow. It never did that before. Guess the La-la- la's  make someone want to bleed out their ears after all. 

   Looking around  the Captain watched  as his boys take care of the remaining crew and start piling into the crew's quarters. Feeling a slight pressure on his shoulder, the  Centurian  turned  his head and glanced  at the young face staring at him. 

   Raising the hand that's not occupied by supporting a pink little body,  Youndy  tugged the headphones off and looked at the creature. There wasn't anyone to leave the kid with on the ship today so he got to come with them during the raid. The decision to actually physically "bring" him along sprung up spontaneously. Their little cargo didn't seem to mind and was even smiling at him with a gap-toothed grin.  Yondu  could only smirk back.

   -That was so cool!- Said Peter as he looked at the blue-skinned man. He  got to spend the last few minutes listening to a very good rendition of "Come and Get Your Love" by  Yondu  and watch as his weird arrow thingy fl ew  around, killed aliens, and all of it in tact with the music. Peter has never seen anyone do anything that amazing, and he has been living on a real spaceship for the last month or so. He wasn't actually sure how long it was.

   When the Captain brought him out his little room/closet that was attached to his quarters and picked him up, settling his light body on the crook of his arm, Peter didn't know what to think and just hanged on. When the man motioned to his Walkman and asked to see it, he didn't see anything wrong with that and handed it over, gently putting the earphones over the slightly startled man's head ridge crystal thing.As they were walking, the pair got to  the big doors on the ship where the rest of the crew seemed to be fighting someone green and ugly looking.

    Pressing the button for play and letting the muffled sounds soar through the soft covers of the buds, Peter leaned his head against  Yondu's  shoulder and looked around. He felt the man take a deep breath and let out a soft whistle sounding suspiciously like the first few notes of "Hooked on a Feeling". Corresponding to the sounds his arrow flew out and started jamming people that were aiming at them with the weird guns. 

   The boy let out an excited whoop and cheered every time  a familiar note brought forth another kill, a new twirl of the arrow's shaft, and another smile on the Captain's face as he continued to   manipulate his deadly projectile. 

   -You think so, huh kid?- asked  Yondu  as he grinned at the smiling boy. To be honest he was a bit surprised at that reaction, but what can you do? He was being raised on a ship full of scoundrels and  mercs , with only  Kraglin  as a mo derately appropriate  influence. 

   -Yeah! You should do "Cherry Bomb" next, lets see if they explode!- answ ered  Peter as he excitedly waved his hands around almost falling out of the man's grip.

   -Now that is an interesting idea, boy. Let's see if their Captain's still flipping, find me that tune.- said the Pirate as he adjusted his hold over the soft body and turned to follow the rest of the men. -Maybe I'll let you try. How's your whistling?-


End file.
